Jalousy
by Rebeccamoviestar1
Summary: Cette femme ne me plaît vraiment pas.      C'est ce qu'avait pensé Elena Gilbert en regardant cette vampire nommée Rose
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf mon imagination : )

Note de l'auteur : euh... Bonne lecture ! mdr très original comme note. Sérieusement voilà j'ai écris ça car l'idée que j'avais eu ne me quittait pas et me harcelait carrément. ) Alors j'ai pris un peu de temps pour l'écrire bien que je ne devrais pas parce que je suis en train d'écrire le troisième tome de ma saga : Les-Immortels-la-saga (c'est le nom du blog skyrock si ça vous interesse il y a des extraits)

Donc voilà ! j'espère que vous aimerez.

« Cette femme ne me plaît vraiment pas. »

C'est ce qu'avait pensé Elena Gilbert en regardant cette vampire nommée Rose lui expliquer que beaucoup de vampires souhaitaient sa mort.

Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer mais cette vampire ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Enfin si, puisque Stefan lui faisait confiance, elle aussi mais...

Elle avait le sentiment que cette femme aurait un impact nocif sur sa vie.

Ensuite elle avait été ''forcée'' de faire appel à elle bien que son pressentiment la taraudait toujours cette vampire était la seule qui pouvait l'aider en dehors de Stefan et Damon mais justement elle ne voulait pas les impliquer encore une fois et les mettre en danger.

Elle était la seule concernée, Klaus voulait la sacrifier, eh bien qu'il le fasse et qu'il ne touche pas à ceux qu'elle aime.

Mais ces derniers se mettaient en danger pour la protéger et elle devait tout faire en cachette.

Et bien sûr cette Rose avait mit Damon au courant et il était venu...

Il voulait à tout prix la sauver malgré elle.

Et ça l'avait énervé, elle avait demandé l'aide de Rose pour ne pas le mettre en danger et il s'était précipité dans la gueule du loup avec elle.

Elijah ne leur avait étonnement rien fait, à part tuer un vampire et arracher le cœur à deux autres au passage, rien de très extraordinaire...

Et puis ensuite elle avait conclu un marché avec Elijah.

- il y a sûrement un piège dans ce marché Elena, lui dit Rose en se servant un verre de Whisky.

Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à sa voix, sa voix et sa façon de parler était très énervante.

Et cette coupe de cheveux à la Alice Cullen ? D'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu avec son copain là... un nom de crapeau dans Harry Potter... ah oui Trevor ! Le gars au cheveux longs qui se contrôlait mal.

Elle avait pensé qu'elle s'était faite enlevée par Alice Cullen et Jasper Hale !

Comme quoi, même les vampires étaient à fond dans le trip Twilight.

Remarque elle était pas mieux elle avec son petit copain vampire à la Edward Cullen...

Enfin c'était compliqué avec Stefan.

Elle avait demandé à faire une pause pour une raison débile et improbable comme si elle voulait se donner plus de difficultés qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

Elle devrait se demander pourquoi elle avait voulu s'éloigner de lui maintenant qu'ils étaient débarrassés de Katherine.

Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser tout de suite.

Non, là ce qui l'embêtait c'était la place qu'avait prise cette satané Rose.

Et elle couchait avec Damon en plus, son numéro de ''veuve'' éplorée et triste fallait arrêter ! Son Trevor bien-aimé n'était pas mort depuis 2 jours qu'elle se jetait déjà dans les bras du premier vampire venu !

Agacée elle secoua la tête et détourna les yeux de la vampire qu'elle fixait depuis un moment.

Alors ? Review ? c'est mon seul salaire les review...

Et oui je sais j'aurai pu faire mieux mais voilà manque de temps...

J'ai écris la totalité de la fanfiction en une petite heure au lieu d'écrire mon roman, lol mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon de la pension après que Stefan ait été libéré de la tombe, discutant de tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient.

1 Klaus qui voulait la sacrifier pour annuler la malédiction.

2 Elijah avec qui elle avait conclu un marché mais qui était sûrement empoisonné.

Et quoi d'autre encore ?

- et il y a cette loup-garou en ville qui en a après moi, leur rappela Damon.

Rose s'assit à coté de Damon et lui lança un regard qui énerva un peu plus Elena.

Elle détourna encore le regard et finalement posa les yeux sur Stefan.

Là au moins elle n'avait pas envie de grincer des dents.

- ça va s'arranger Elena je te le promet, lui dit Stefan d'une voix douce.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire mais elle ne partageait pas son optimisme.

- maintenant il faut attendre de savoir quel est le piège dans le plan d'Elijah, on ne peux rien faire en attendant, conclut Rose en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Damon.

Ça en fut trop pour Elena, elle se leva brusquement s'attirant les regards de tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

- bien, dit-elle un peu brutalement, maintenant je rentre.

Et Elena se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec impatience, elle ne supportait plus d'être dans la même pièce que cette vampire qui s'immisçait dans sa vie.

Elle arriva à sa voiture mais elle fut surprise de voir Stefan qui l'attendait devant.

- qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle en ouvrant sa portière.

Stefan haussa les sourcils, surprit par son ton vif.

- je te raccompagne, lui dit-il comme si c'était évident.

- non, merci, je peux conduire toute seule, lui répliqua-t-elle.

Stefan soupira.

- je comprends, lui dit-il, c'est compliqué entre nous et tu as besoin de faire le point.

Elena soupira.

- merci.

Elle s'assit au volant et cherchait ses clefs dans ses poches.

- je vais dire à Damon de te raccompagner, lâcha Stefan en se dirigeant vers la maison.

- quoi ? ! ! Non pas lui ! ! ! S'exclama Elena.

Stefan se retourna surprit.

- qu'est... qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en revenant vers elle un peu inquiet.

Elena fronça les sourcils.

- rien, répondit-elle à Stefan pensivement.

Elle était surprise elle-même par la violence de sa réaction.

Stefan la scrutait ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi Elena était aussi irritée.

- j'y vais, dit-elle en mettant les clefs dans le contact, je te promet de pas tenter quoi que ce soit, j'ai juste envie de dormir et de plus penser à rien jusqu'à demain. Bonne nuit Stefan !

Elle démarra et rentra chez elle.

Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ?

Avez-vous détesté ?

Bisous à toutes !


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews ! ! **

**ça m'a fait chaud au cœur et je suis vraiment heureuse que vous ayez aimé ! : )))))**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'enthousiasme et j'ai été agréablement surprise.**

**1. Miistii : ma première revieweuse, merci d'en avoir mit 2, lol tu m'as fait rire, c'est très gentils. Oui oui il y a 5 chapitres en tout ils son terminés mais je fais un peu ma sadique sur ce coup là.**

**Ben en fait la dernière fois j'ai tout mis d'un coup et j'ai eu très peu de review pour mon autre fiction Turn. : (**

**2. Kakaren : aha tu vas voir ça ! tu es intuitive quand même quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai été étonnée, parce que quand j'ai lu ta review j'avais déjà finit la fiction. Tu verras pourquoi je dis ça... et merci ! ! !**

**3. kat : merci beaucoup. Oui tu as raison ça va assez vite mais je pouvais pas trop trainer sur cette fiction tu vois ce que je veux dire ? pas trop de temps mais j'ai fait de mon mieux en très peu de temps (une heure : 5 chapitres) et encore merci ! ! !**

**4. littlecursed : merci merci ! ta grande review m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! ! ! oui l'idée de la jalousie me taraudait depuis un moment. Par contre je te préviens ça va aller assez vite je sais que j'aurai pu faire mieux (encore ce fichu manque de temps) j'espère ne pas te décevoir.**

**Bonne lecture ! ! ! : )**

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, c'est un de mes chapitres favoris celui là.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Elena s'était douchée et mise au lit mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, son esprit était tout embrouillé.

Elle détestait Rose, c'était un sentiment qui ne s'expliquait pas vraiment.

Et pourquoi cette colère contre Damon ?

Puis elle revit l'image de Rose la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Damon.

Elle donna un coup de poing dans l'oreiller, cette image la rendait hors d'elle.

- pauvre oreiller... fit une voix sarcastique.

Elena se figea, elle savait très bien qui avait parlé.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Damon nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur.

- qu'est ce que tu fais là Damon ? ! Lui demanda-t-elle avec colère.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant tout le temps à la jeune femme d'imaginer les claques qu'elle aimerait lui donner pour tout ce qu'il disait et faisait. Et il les méritait !

- sors d'ici ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en se relevant.

- je suis un réfugié, déclara-t-il.

Les yeux d'Elena s'écarquillèrent, mais de quoi il parlait enfin ? !

- je suis un réfugié, tu ne peux pas mettre dehors un réfugié quand même ?

- qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda Elena un peu inquiète maintenant.

- cette loup-garou veut me faire la peau, je demande asile, poursuivit le vampire.

- tu m'as fait peur imbécile ! S'écria-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle continua.

- retournes au manoir, je ne veux pas de toi ici !

Damon prit un air peiné.

Elle lui lança un coussin qu'il attrapa très facilement évidemment.

Et perdant patience elle se mit à tous les jeter sur lui, espérant qu'au moins l'un d'eux allait atteindre son but, après tout il n'avait que deux bras !

Soudain alors qu'elle cherchait autre chose à lui jeter à la tête elle se reçu un coussin en pleine figure.

Le rire du vampire s'éleva et elle lui renvoya après avoir reprit ses esprits.

Ils firent encore quelques ''passes'' qui défoulèrent Elena et qui amusait Damon.

- sérieusement Elena, reprit le vampire après avoir fait exprès de se prendre le coussin en pleine figure pour lui faire plaisir.

- quoi ? ! Lui demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas, c'est pour ça que je suis venu.

Elle le regarda avec surprise et il tenta de percer son regard pour comprendre pourquoi elle était aussi énervée aujourd'hui mais elle détourna soudain les yeux.

- si tu veux savoir, ça va être compliqué ! Lui lança-t-elle.

- pourquoi ?

- parce que moi-même je ne sais pas.

Damon fronçait les sourcils en l'observant et Elena soupira.

- j'en sait rien... mais il y a Rose déjà...

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en position assise.

- quoi, Rose ? Lui demanda Damon, surprit.

- je peux pas l'encadrer, soupira la jeune femme.

- ah, bon ? Tu lui en veut pour t'avoir enlevée ?

- je sais pas... mais je... je la supporte pas... dit Elena en serrant les poings énervée rien que de penser à elle.

Damon s'assit en face d'elle tentant de la comprendre.

- son ami est mort et hier quand je suis venue la trouver... elle... elle était en petite tenue elle... apparemment...

- si tu crois que Stefan te trompe tu te trompe, intervint Damon, c'est... c'est avec moi qu'elle...

Il paraissait gêné mais Elena ne le laissa pas finir.

- oui, ça je le sais ! ! ! Répliqua-t-elle le regard flamboyant en se mettant debout.

Damon se releva le regard perdu devant sa colère manifeste.

Elle lui jetait un regard noir.

- c'est quoi ton problème Gilbert ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire... qu'est ce qui pouvait expliquer ça ?

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et Jenna les regardait stupéfaite.

Elle voyait la colère briller dans les yeux de sa nièce et du frère de Stefan, Damon et il y avait des oreillers dispersés dans la pièce.

- qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

Elena rougit, elle avait crié si fort, elle n'avait plus fait attention à rien trop énervée pour réfléchir.

Et Damon était resté, il ne s'était pas échappé par la fenêtre.

Bizarre...

Puis elle le remercia du regard en comprenant que s'il l'avait fait il aurait été difficile d'expliquer les coussins partout dans la pièce et tous les bruits sans que sa tante la prenne pour une folle et la fasse interner !

- excusez-nous Jenna, dit poliment Damon, juste une discussion un peu animée.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et ajouta à l'adresse de Jenna :

- madame à ses sautes d'humeur... bonne nuit !

Et il disparut dans l'escalier sur ces mot qui avaient réveillé la colère d'Elena.

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé en lisant ?

Et la bataille de polochons ?

Moi je me suis bien amusée en écrivant en tout cas )


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci merci merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews ! ! !**

**Alice. : vraiment contente que tu ai aimé, merci pour ta review voilà la suite : )**

**Miistii : merci jsuis contente que tu ai apprécié, oui lol la jalousie la rends susceptible hein ? j'espère que tu vas aimé cette suite, bises : )**

**Littlecursed : merci infiniment pour ta review, j'adore trop tes grandes review et je peux pas m'empêcher de les lire plusieurs fois. Ça me fait énormément plaisir. Ahaha oui Damon est long à la détente sur ce coup là mais je trouvais ça bien que pour une fois il comprenne pas tout de suite. Oui c'est vrai pour la bataille mais ça m'es venu spontanément j'avais pas prévu de mettre une bataille de polochons. Mais dans son lit elle avait pas grand choses comme munitions alors voilà... xD bonne idée du coup : ) je suis heureuse que tu ai autant apprécié. Merci merci encore ! et oui ça me fait très plaisir ! ! !**

**Kakaren : merci ! ! ! apparemment la bataille d'oreiller à eut du succès hein ? : ) ah ha tu vas voir tu vas voir... (mdr en ''2k'' tu m'as appris quelque chose j'avais jamais vu écris comme ça. bises : )**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Jenna s'avança doucement vers sa nièce, ramassant un coussin au passage et elle s'assit sur son lit en la dévisageant, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Elena se laissa tomber sur son lit à coté de sa tante.

- je ne sais pas...

- ça doit bien commencer par quelque chose...

- Rose.

Jenna fronça les sourcils, elle ne la connaissait évidemment pas.

- euh, elle est nouvelle en ville, et elle connaît Damon et Stefan.

- ok et elle a un rapport avec ton problème ?

- oui... je... je ne peux pas la supporter... et elle...

- elle quoi ?

- elle couche avec Damon ! S'indigna Elena.

- et alors ? Intervint Jenna, il a le droit d'avoir des relations lui aussi, je sais qu'il y a eut quelque chose à un moment donné entre vous mais tu t'es remise avec Stefan maintenant. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir s'il essaye de trouver le bonheur ailleurs, raisonna sa tante.

Elena avait froncé les sourcils devant ce discours.

- quelque chose entre Damon et moi ? Demanda-t-elle à sa tante.

- tu oublies que je vous aie vu vous embrasser sur le palier il y a pas si longtemps, lui rappela Jenna avec douceur.

Katherine évidemment ! Elena secoua la tête.

- ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... tenta-t-elle.

- je ne te juges pas Elena, je comprends tous les deux sont des hommes charmants et je peux comprendre que tu ai eut un faible pour lui...

- je n'ai pas un faible pour Damon ! S'écria Elena.

- alors pourquoi tu es jalouse ? Lui demanda pertinemment Jenna.

Elena resta figée à ces paroles.

Jalouse... alors c'était ça ce sentiment qui la rendait folle ?

Jenna eut un petit sourire et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Elena.

- je crois qu'il faut que tu réfléchisses un peu... il faut que tu fasses un choix sous peine de les rendre malheureux tous les deux.

Et elle sortit de la chambre laissant Elena choquée par toutes ces révélations.

Puis elle secoua la tête niant tout ça.

Je ne suis pas jalouse ! ! !

Je m'en fiche, c'est juste que je n'aime pas cette femme.

Mais si je ne l'aime pas c'est parce qu'elle est proche de Damon

Trop proche de lui...

Mais je...

Je le hais.Je le déteste

Bon d'accord je n'arrive pas à le détester !

Mais je ne l'aime pas.

Non, je ne l'aime pas.

Elle envisagea un instant de s'en prendre encore une fois aux coussins mais finalement elle décida simplement de les secouer et les remettre à leur place.

Elle fit tout ça bien consciencieusement pour ne plus penser à cette histoire.

Cela fonctionna et la calma.

Mais une fois qu'elle eut finit, qu'elle se coucha et qu'elle déposa la tête sur son oreiller une odeur masculine envahit ses narines et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'inspirer à fond cette odeur qu'elle reconnaissait pour la première fois.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à son odeur... mais maintenant qu'elle été présente près d'elle, imprégnée sur son oreiller elle la reconnaissait... si elle fermait les yeux elle pourrait même l'imaginer juste à coté d'elle.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux brusquement.

Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

Elle désirait sa présence... la présence de Damon à ses cotés...

Et s'il était là elle ne lui hurlerait pas dessus !

Elle deviendrait complètement pathétique et le couverait du regard...

Sa gorge se nouerait et elle ferait tout pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras...

Elle fronça les sourcils pensive.

Je déteste Rose et j'en veut à Damon parce que je suis... jalouse !

Je veux Damon pour moi seule je ne supporte pas qu'elle le touche, qu'il la touche...

Elle grimaça.

Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il la caresse...

Bon sang, bon sang, c'était pas normal tout ça...

Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ça.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Il l'aurait contrainte ?

Voilà la solution ! Il l'avait contrainte pour qu'elle soit folle de lui, qu'elle se languisse de lui à tous moments de la journée et de la nuit.

Il avait voulu la faire souffrir comme il souffrait.

Et quelle vengeance ce serait pour Stefan.

Sa petite amie désirant son frère à mort.

C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps.

Mais elle portait son collier il n'aurait pas pu... réalisa-t-elle en revenant à la raison.

Puis elle se souvint d'un événement curieux.

Il y avait 3 jours Elijah lui avait arraché son collier, elle pensait l'avoir perdu mais le soir même elle l'avait retrouvé autour de son cou alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas mit elle-même.

Elle n'avait jamais comprit ça.

Damon l'avait contrainte.

Mais pourquoi lui rendre le collier ?

Sûrement pour ne pas qu'elle se doute qu'il aurait pu la contraindre.

Le plan génial quoi !

Elle se leva trop énervée pour dormir.

Le problème était que même si elle savait qu'elle était contrainte elle l'était bel et bien et avait toujours l'impression d'être amoureuse de Damon Salvatore.

Ah il allait l'entendre celui là !

Elle commença à s'habiller, elle allait lui ordonner de lui rendre sa raison et il aurait intérêt à lui obéir...

Elle prit le pieu qu'il y avait dans sa table de nuit et le glissa dans la manche de sa veste telle Buffy se préparant à partir en patrouille.

Mais elle ne sauta pas par la fenêtre elle passa par la porte mais de façon très discrète pour ne réveiller personne.

Votre verdict ? J'ai hâte de lire vos review : )

Qu'avez vous pensé de l'état d'esprit d'Elena ? je sais elle a l'air différente mais la situation la rend folle et c'est normal qu'elle réagisse un peu irrationnellement, non ?

Bises à toutes ! ! !


	5. Chapter 5

**Miistii : merci je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fiction, désolée du temps, je n'ai pas Internet chez moi, mais voilà c'est posté ! : )**

**Alice : vraiment contente de t'avoir fait rire : ) **

**Kat : merci beaucoup pour ta review que j'adore. Oui le fait qu'elle pense être contrainte de l'aimer j'en suis assez fière : )) **

**Little miss Salvatore : merci merci pour ton com ça fait très plaisir. Heureuse que tu ai aimé et d'avoir pu te distraire.**

**Dans cette fiction les scènes nominées sont : la bataille d'oreiller, les sautes d'humeur d'Elena et... le coup du pieu à la Buffy, c'est ça non ? : D**

**Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette fiction en tout cas et à lire toutes vos gentilles reviews.**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez : )**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Elena avait prit sa voiture et se dirigeait vers la pension Salvatore mais soudain une voix retentit à coté d'elle :

- tu es vraiment trop têtue Gilbert !

Elle faillit en lâcher le volant mais heureusement Damon –car c'était évidemment lui- prit les commandes et arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté.

Elle se retourna vers lui furieuse.

- t'es malade ou quoi ? ! On aurait pu avoir un accident ! ! ! T'es le seul de nous deux à être immortel je te rappelles !

- du calme, lui répondit-il tranquillement, je suis capable d'éviter n'importe quel accident.

Elle tomba dans son regard bleu et ne pu s'en détacher, il était tellement beau en cet instant, très proche d'elle, elle sentait son odeur, elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour mieux respirer...

Puis elle se maudit, ce type l'avait vraiment atteinte au cerveau avec son maudit pouvoir de contrainte.

- tu n'iras pas voir Elijah, je t'en empêcherais, lui dit le type en question.

- je n'allais pas chez Elijah.

Damon ouvrit des grands yeux étonnés.

- mais...

- c'est toi que j'allais voir, lui révéla-t-elle faisant s'écarquiller encore un peu plus les yeux bleus du vampire.

Elle ne pu rester plus longtemps dans la voiture, il était trop proche d'elle, elle était trop proche de lui...

Elle sortit donc de la voiture et fit quelques pas pour se redonner contenance, il lui faisait un trop gros effet.

Il la rejoignit dehors.

- ça fait plaisir et en quel honneur voulais-tu me voir en cette heure tardive ?

Elle le regarda sans répondre.

- tu voulais encore te défouler sur moi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elena respira un bon coup.

- je sais que tu m'as contrainte, déclara-t-elle.

Et elle sut qu'elle avait tapé juste quand elle vu son regard coupable.

- alors tu sais... dit-il platement le regard fuyant.

- je suis peut être contrainte mais je ne suis pas stupide Damon, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il la regarda alors d'une telle façon que Elena eut envie de le consoler de le prendre dans ses bras de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur comme elle n'avait jamais aimé... même pas Stefan.

Elle l'aimait toujours mais apparemment elle n'était pas amoureuse de Stefan.

Parce que tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Damon même si c'était fictif était une grande découverte pour elle.

- rends-moi ma raison, le supplia-t-elle soudain.

Il fronça les sourcils encore surprit par sa phrase.

Sa colère resurgit tout était de sa faute ! ! !

- tu te croit malin hein ? Me rendre folle de toi en me contraignant et me rendre le collier pour que je pense que ces sentiments sont réels ! ! ! Me rendre jalouse en couchant avec Rose c'était prévu dans le plan ou c'était un bonus ?

Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

- sérieusement tu pensais que je n'allais pas comprendre ? Que je suis assez stupide pour croire que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de toi ?

Il ne répondait pas et avait l'air choqué par ses paroles, cela l'agaça encore plus.

- pas la peine de jouer la comédie maintenant puisque tu as tout avoué !

La plaisanterie a assez duré tu vas me rendre ma raison immédiatement ! Lui ordonna la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui.

- tu es folle de moi... répéta-t-il comme un perroquet.

- pas la peine de t'en vanter devant moi, on sait tous les deux que tu m'y a contrainte. Le fait de vouloir être dans tes bras, vouloir t'embrasser, être aimée par toi, avoir envie de te rendre heureux, aucun de ces sentiment n'est réel ! Gémit-elle avec colère et frustration.

Elle essayait de ne pas se faire prendre au piège par son regard bleu qu'elle aimait tant... mais c'était peine perdue...

Elle voulait lui donner des gifles et en même temps se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser... Elle voulait le sentir contre elle, avoir ses bras autour d'elle, goûter à ses lèvres en glissant les doigts dans sa chevelure corbeau...

Et elle se détestait de ressentir ça.

L'adrénaline la parcourait et elle avait du mal à raisonner correctement, l'inaction ne lui convenait plus, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça...

Elle était sortit pour qu'il lui rende sa raison et elle n'allait pas craquer maintenant.

- Alors tu vas annuler ça... ajouta-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard qu'elle voulait noir de colère.

Elle ôta son collier et le déposa sur le bitume juste à coté d'eux.

Puis elle le regarda bien dans les yeux.

- attention maintenant, si tu tentes de me faire oublier ça je te tu.

Il haussa un sourcil et pour preuve elle dégaina son pieu et le posa près de son cœur, il la regarda intensément.

- rends-moi ma raison, l'implora-t-elle.

Il y eut un long silence et Elena s'étonna qu'il ne soit pas en train d'essayer de la forcer à oublier malgré ce qu'elle avait dit et le pieu qu'elle tenait, elle l'en savait capable elle n'était pas stupide mais elle espérait...

Cependant il ne faisait rien, se contentant de la regarder comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- je ne t'ai pas contrainte à ça, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- tu mens.

- non, je dis la vérité Elena, mais je t'ai fait oublier quelque chose, avoua-t-il.

- le fait que je te détestes c'est ça ?

- non.

Elle attendit qu'il lui dise enfin la vérité.

- je vais te faire te rappeler, soupira-t-il avec un léger sourire, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête, incapable de parler.

Il avança son visage vers le sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle sur ses lèvres, elle frémit en se perdant une fois de plus dans ses yeux océans.

- rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dis avant de te rendre ton collier, lui ordonna-t-il en utilisant son pouvoir de contrainte vampirique.

Et elle revit la scène qu'elle avait oubliée jusque là.

_- you just need to hear it. I love you Elena. And It's because I love you I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you. But my brother does. Oh god how I wish you don't have to forget it..._

Quand elle reprit ses esprit elle remarqua que Damon l'observait attentivement et lui tendait son collier comme dans le flash-back qu'elle venait de vivre.

Il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait et il avait préféré le lui faire oublier...

Cela l'étonnait de sa part, elle aurait pourtant cru qu'il essayerait de faire pencher cette magnifique déclaration dans la balance.

Elle s'en voulu d'avoir pensé cela.

- Damon... murmura-t-elle touchée par ses paroles.

Touchée était un bien maigre mot, elle était heureuse en fait...

Mais...

Soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- tu ne m'as pas... mes sentiments sont... réels...

Il caressa sa joue doucement, du bout des doigts un sourire tendre sur les lèvres...

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça, encore moins maintenant... dit-il encore choqué.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit.

- Damon ?

- Elena ?

- je ne veux plus jamais oublier ça...

Il lui mit le collier autour du cou et elle lâcha son pieu sans s'en rendre compte, seul le petit bruit qu'il fit en tombant lui fit réaliser ça. Mais elle s'en fichait éperdument maintenant.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Damon et lui passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

- je t'aime Damon, lui avoua-t-elle en le regardant bien au fond des yeux.

Il vit l'honnêteté de ses paroles dans ses yeux bruns qui étaient à présent un livre ouvert pour lui.

- oh moi aussi, je t'aime mon Elena... lui répondit-il en prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire heureux qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur ses lèvres et le fait qu'il en soit la cause le remplit de joie.

Il ferait tout pour qu'elle garde ce sourire pour toujours...

Il caressa ce sourire de ses doigts puis il embrassa ses lèvres comme pour imprimer ce sourire heureux à jamais sur ses lèvres...

De son coté Elena se promit de le rendre heureux et de l'aider à devenir l'homme qu'il serait devenu s'il n'avait jamais été transformé.

Même si la vie qu'il avait eut lui avait tout de même permit d'être un coté, une face de cet homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être.

Note de l'auteur : Oui, oui je sais encore un happy end mais il y a bien trop de malheur dans le monde... : (

Alors voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à reviewé et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Si ça vous a fait rire ou sourire, ce que vous pensez de mon écriture, tout ce que vous voulez me dire quoi ! : )

Et encore un grand merci à mes fidèles : miistii, littlecursed, 02melanienie, Kakaren, kat, Alice., little miss Salvatore.

Vos review m'ont fait vraiment vraiment plaisir . : )

Et si vous êtes intéressés par une saga sur les vampires n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil il y a le lien de la page facebook, du blog (ou il y a des extraits) et du site Internet si vous souhaitez l'acquérir il coûte a peu près 8euros.

Les Immortels

Ils sont différents de nous

VAMPIRE, SORCIER, DEMON ET LOUP-GAROU

Ils ne sont pas ''gentils''

Ils tuent des innocents pour se nourrir, par jeu aussi...

Rien n'excuse leurs crimes

Pourquoi devrions-nous on les apprécier ?

Tome 1 : **Trahison **

La nuit du 31 octobre les immortels découvrent qu'un traître est parmi eux...

Ils se mettent en route avec pour mission : détruire l'un des leurs, ainsi que son complice.

Mais la situation s'avère bien plus complexe que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé...


End file.
